earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Iroque
History (Submitted by Pancake_Princess) Iroque: 1908 - 1920 Iroque was born among a pirate band on Velmar V. She never knew her own parents as she was simply raised by the collective itself (Not an unusual custom among Ikonns). By the age of twelve, she had reached adulthood and was expected to choose her "path". Iroque left the pirates that had raised her and went to explore the galaxy. She sought to become a treasure hunter and adventurer, but also wished to simply see what destiny would surprise her with. Iroque: 1920 - 1959 Immediately after leaving her clan, details are scarce on what Iroque may or may not have done. Only records which can verify anything are a few docking and lodging records, and plenty of booking charges for low-level crimes. By her own admission, Iroque's past as a pirate was all too easy to fall back upon when things got dicey or her wallet got light. Iroque was fighting a losing battle against herself. While in an Ungaran prison for stealing a starship, Iroque made the acquaintance of Abin Sur, a teacher who volunteered at the prison to help the criminals better themselves through learning. Abin took to Iroque, and she him. He recognized her potential and she recognized his naiveté. Iroque played Abin Sur well and he used his influence at the prison to get her an early release. After her release, Iroque met Abin's children: Alis and Amon. After their meeting, Iroque and Alis continued to see one another. Sadly, this led to Iroque murdering Alis Sur. included Supplemental Report Iroque: 1959 - 1983 Iroque didn't plan on Abin Sur becoming a Green Lantern and being thrown to the depths of the Sciencells, the prison of the Oan Guardians. Iroque's only regular visitor was Abin Sur. Abin Sur might have come looking for answers as to why Iroque had betrayed him, but she felt all he really wanted to do was to vent his anger, so she taunted him, provoking him to hurt her. But what Abin didn't realize at first is that Iroque genuinely wanted to be punished... and when she told him the truth, he didn't want to hear it and stopped visiting her altogether. Iroque: 1984 - 2004 For twenty-one years, Iroque went unvisited. Her only interaction was with the holographic AI in her cell and the drones that served her food. She tried to kill herself dozens of times, just to see another person, but even her medical needs were overseen by lifeless drones. Indigo-1: 2004 - Present Then one day, Abin showed up and told her she was coming with him. Iroque knew the remote planet she was taken to was where her life would end. But she had expected her life to end with an emerald blast to the back of the head and a shallow grave, instead it ended with the gift of a ring and a strange encounter with a compassionate squid. Abin Sur hadn't killed Iroque, but Iroque eagerly buried her old self, choosing to be reborn as Indigo-1, the First of the Reborn Light. Supplemental Report * (Submitted by Pancake_Princess) Let me get some things straight here as there is some confusion with this new faction. The Indigo ring doesn't turn unrepentant killers into lanterns. The entity known as Proselyte offers forgiveness and shows compassion to those who recognize they have erred. The ring only gives them the opportunity to make amends for what they've done. * (Submitted by Pancake_Princess) After their initial meeting, Iroque and Alis Sur's friendship grew to romantic interest and from there a real relationship. However, their love turned sour when Iroque found intimacy made it difficult to hide her true self from Alis. At first, Alis tried to help her lover resist her criminal urges, but it became apparent that Iroque was only playing the part of a redeemed criminal and was living a dual life. Upset by this, Alis told Iroque she had no choice but to report her to the authorities. Iroque tried to stop her but when Alis struck her and demanded to be released, Iroque struck back and killed her lover. Iroque was arrested but shot herself out of custody and fled to Rigel where she expected to be safe among her fellow pirates. When Ungaran authorities refused to follow, Abin Sur took matters into his own hands, complete with a shiny new accessory for one hand.Network Files: Iroque Threat Assessment Resources * Ikonn Physiology ** Enhanced Agility ** Longevity ** Temperature Resistance * Redeemed Criminal ** Master Martial Artist (Ikonn Gherish'Dru) ** Underworld Connections ** Indomitable Will, True Need for Compassion ** Unending Guilt for Past Actions * 5th Degree Master of Indigo Lantern Power Ring ** Universal Translator, Galactic Encyclopedia ** Energy Projection, Hard Light Constructs ** Flight, Space Travel, Cellular Regeneration ** Wormhole Network Access ** Empathic Reception, Transmission, and Exorcism Weaknesses * Emotional Extremes * Wracked by Guilt Trivia and Notes Notes * Ikonns were a race from the Legion of Super-Heroes Vol 5. * In the comics the rings brainwash people and fill them with compassion. Links and References * Appearances of Iroque * Character Gallery: Iroque Category:Characters Category:Indigo Tribe Members Category:Aliens Category:Female Characters Category:Black Hair Category:Purple Eyes Category:27th Reality Category:Pansexual Characters Category:Submitted by Pancake Princess Category:Reformed Category:Unique Physiology Category:Enhanced Agility Category:Immortality Category:Martial Arts Category:Indomitable Will Category:Multilingualism Category:Energy Projection Category:Energy Construct Category:Flight Category:Exorcism